2009/Jan-Dec/Announcements/Featured Announcements
http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/featured-announcements/f.10/?sequence=81 January 14 Get Fired Up! Watch the Trailer, Get an Item * Quote: Shawn Colfax (Nicholas D'Agosto) and Nick Brady (Eric Christian Olsen), the stars of the Gerald R. Ford High School football team, are dreading the prospect of another summer at football camp. When Nick hatches a scheme for the two to join their school’s cheerleaders at cheer camp instead, they find themselves awash in a sea of gorgeous young women. It all goes great until Shawn falls for Carly (Sarah Roemer), the beautiful head cheerleader who sees right through them. Get Fired Up with your own Fired Up foam finger. To snag it, just head to the profile and check out the trailer! Watch the Trailer 20 Coraline: Watch the Trailer, Get the Key * Quote: Coraline Jones (Dakota Fanning) is bored in her new home until she finds a secret door and discovers an alternate version of her life on the other side. On the surface, this parallel reality is eerily similar to her real life and the people in it – only much better. But when this seemingly perfect world turns dangerous, and her other parents (including her Other Mother voiced by Teri Hatcher) try to keep her forever, Coraline must count on her resourcefulness, determination and bravery to get back home – and save her family. Coraline arrives in theaters February 6th, but you can check out the preview right now. When you watch it, you'll be granted a mysterious key. Hold onto it, because you'll need it to unlock something very soon. Watch the Trailer 22 Coraline: Take the Quest, Get the Button Eye Kit * Quote: Coraline Jones (Dakota Fanning) is bored in her new home until she finds a secret door and discovers an alternate version of her life on the other side. On the surface, this parallel reality is eerily similar to her real life and the people in it – only much better. But when this seemingly perfect world turns dangerous, and her other parents (including her Other Mother voiced by Teri Hatcher) try to keep her forever, Coraline must count on her resourcefulness, determination and bravery to get back home – and save her family. Coraline is in theaters February 6th, but the adventure has already started here on Gaia. Just head to the Coraline Profile to get started on the quest for the Button Eye Kit. Don't forget to check out the trailer if you haven't already -- you'll need the key it gives you. Visit the Profile February 05 Get Fired Up! Play the Game, Win an Item! * Quote: Shawn (Nicholas D'Agosto) and Nick (Eric Christian Olsen) are top scorers on the Ford High School football team…both on and off the field. When they hatch a scheme to trade their footballs for pom poms and join the school’s most beautiful girls at cheer camp, the new team members actually give the girls’ historically awful cheer squad a chance at success. And when Shawn falls for the head cheerleader (Sarah Roemer), the boys must learn some new moves and unleash their inner spirit to prove their intentions before the all-important cheer competition finals. Show off your cheering skills and win an item in the brand new Fired Up! game. Just head over to the official profile, then shake your way through all three levels. Visit the Profile 12 Fired Up!: Watch the New Video, Get Gold! * Quote: Shawn (Nicholas D'Agosto) and Nick (Eric Christian Olsen) are top scorers on the Ford High School football team…both on and off the field. When they hatch a scheme to trade their footballs for pom poms and join the school’s most beautiful girls at cheer camp, the new team members actually give the girls’ historically awful cheer squad a chance at success. And when Shawn falls for the head cheerleader (Sarah Roemer), the boys must learn some new moves and unleash their inner spirit to prove their intentions before the all-important cheer competition finals. Fired Up! is leaving Gaia soon, but before it does you can grab some Gold by checking out a brand new preview. Just head to the profile to watch. Visit the Profile 17 Sonic and the Black Knight: Watch the Trailer, Get an Item * Quote: Sonic’s storybook series, which kicked off with the hit Sonic™ and the Secret Rings, continues in a fast-paced, sword-filled action adventure! In Sonic and the Black Knight™, Sonic is drawn into the rich, legendary world of King Arthur’s by Merlin’s granddaughter who asks him to harness the power of a sacred sword. The heroic hedgehog must fight off the fearsome knights, and unravel the mystery of a villain who threatens the very existence of Camelot. Sonic and the Black Knight is racing to the Wii this spring, but we've got a special preview you can check out right now. Take a look -- you'll earn an item just for watching! Watch the Trailer March 17 Henry Hatsworth: Watch the Preview, Get an Item * Quote: Meet Henry Hatsworth, a quirky, light-hearted character who will guide you on your journey through a new style of gaming adventure on your Nintendo DS. The separate realms on the two Nintendo DS screens have a cause and effect inter-relationship, and you choose when to switch between conquering the action-platform realm and mastering the increasingly challenging puzzle world. Good news, fans of gentlemanly sophistication and refined action: Henry Hatsworth in the Puzzling Adventure arrives on the Nintendo DS March 17. To get a sneak peek and a free item sure to compliment your dapper side, just head to the Henry Hatsworth Profile! Visit the Profile 19 Twilight hits DVD March 21. Chat about it on our new thread! * Quote: Bella Swan (Kristen Stewart) doesn't expect much when she moves to the small town of Forks, Washington, until she meets the mysterious and handsome Edward Cullen (Robert Pattinson), – a boy who's hiding a dark secret: he's a vampire. As their worlds and hearts collide, Edward must battle the bloodlust raging inside him as well as a coterie of undead that would make Bella their prey. Based on the #1 New York Times best-selling sensation by Stephenie Meyer, Twilight adds a dangerous twist to the classic story of star-crossed lovers. The hit vampire movie Twilight is creeping onto DVD and Blu-Ray March 21st and you can chat about all its undead goodness in our new Twilight Thread. Check it out! Visit the Twilight Thread 27 Men's Wearhouse Shop of Fancy: get some prom items * March 27, 2009 at 10:55pm facebook.com We've partnered up with Men's Wearhouse and their snazzy Virtual Prom to bring you a limited-edition Gaia Shop! Check out the Shop of Fancy to pick up some sweet formalwear for your next big occasion: Visit the Shop You can also pick up a free Gaia item by checking out the Virtual Prom. Just sign up and take a look, and you'll be given a special link to claim your item: - And if you happen to need a tux for your REAL prom, Men's Wearhouse will hook you up. Guaranteed. 30 Monster Learning: Get Some Education * Hiya! Got a passion for art and design? Monster Learning can help you out with info on art schools all across the country. If you're interested in stuff like illustration, animation, graphic design, or web design, sign up for free. They'll send you plump, juicy info packets on schools relevant to you -- including many new schools just added! It's never too soon (or too late) to start thinking about college, so give it a shot! Get Free Art School Info Note: this offer is currently only available to U.S. residents. April 07 DYNASTY WARRIORS®: Strikeforce – New Trailer, Free Item! * Quote: DYNASTY WARRIORS®: Strikeforce is a game unlike any other in the series. For the first time, up to four friends can join together to form a “Strikeforce.” As a team, players will travel to different towns, embark on quests, and use coordinated assaults to conquer heavily-armed fortresses and colossal beasts. New “Fury” transformations give characters even greater supernatural abilities and attacks, including lightning fast speed and the ability to fly. Warriors can now take to the skies and face off against their foes in spectacular aerial combat. DYNASTY WARRIORS: Strikeforce hits the PSP® (PlayStation®Portable) system starting April 28th. Catch a preview of all the furious action and snag a free item. Visit the DYNASTY WARRIORS®: Strikeforce Profile 09 2009 MTV Movie Awards: Join the Entourage * Watch the 2009 MTV Movie Awards LIVE this Sunday at 9P/8C only on MTV! "Twilight" and "Slumdog" proved to be the big dogs in this year's Movie Awards as they lead in total nominations. See who else is stacking the deck and help choose the winners by voting now! You can keep up on the latest gossip and snag a pair of exclusive Entourage Shades when you join the MTV Movie Awards Entourage. These glasses are your ticket to accessing the Red Carpet Lobby, a new area in MTV's Virtual Hollywood, and the exclusive Red Carpet Party happening this Sunday 8P/7C. Just head to the official 2009 MTV Movie Awards thread to get started! Check out the 2009 MTV Movie Awards Thread You can also find plenty of info and fun on the official 2009 MTV Movie Awards Profile. Visit the Profile 28 The Sorceress: Watch the Trailer, Get Some Gold * The Sorceress, the third volume of Michael Scott's The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel series, arrives on bookshelves May 26th. To get your literary side sufficiently pumped up for its release and add some Gold to your account, check out our preview of the series. But wait! There's more! Grab your reading cap and goggles, because we’re hosting a free download of The Alchemyst, the first book in the series. It'll be available until May 8th, so get it fast. To learn more about this offer, see a cool game trailer, and earn some Gold, just check out the profile. Visit The Sorceress Profile Don't forget to visit our book forum to chat about the 3 books in the series, The Alchemyst, The Magician, and The Sorceress and all sorts of other smart stuff. 29 Take180: New I <3 Vampires Quiz & Gold Prize * Quote: Take180: It's a community where people come together to make awesome web shows. You power the weekly episodes by submitting stories, videos, photos and artwork. You can win sweet prizes by submitting or even just commenting. The folks over at Take180 have a new episode of I <3 Vampires out, and we've got a quiz up and ready to... uh... quiz you on it! Just visit the Take180 Profile to get started on this quiztastical journey into the realm of undead delights. Check out the Profile Oh, and we've also got a new poll probing you on your own undead ambitions. May 13 Venus Embrace: Watch The Video, Earn an Item! * Quote: Get closer to the ones you love with unsurpassed smoothness. Our first five-blade razor for women, Venus Embrace® hugs every curve for a close shave and dramatically smooth, begs-to-be-close skin. Venus Embrace is available in stores for all your lady shaving needs. Check out a short video of its hair-blazing prowess to snag a nifty item, then take our Venus Quiz for some Gold. Just head to the profile to get started. Visit the Venus Embrace Profile 19 The Sims™ 3: Watch the Preview & Pre-Order Today! * Quote: The freedom of The Sims 3 will inspire you with endless creative possibilities and amuse you with unexpected moments of surprise and mischief. Create millions of unique Sims and control their lives. Customize their appearances and personalities. Build their homes - design everything from exquisitely furnished dream homes to quaint cottages. Then, send your Sims out to explore their ever-changing neighborhood and to meet other Sims in the town center. With all-new quick challenges and rewarding game play, The Sims 3 gives you the freedom to choose whether (or not) to fulfill your Sims' destinies and make their wishes come true. The Sims 3 is making its way to stores June 2nd, and you can pre-order it right now! To celebrate, we're showing off a new preview, complete with lots of ridiculous Sims antics. It's all happening on the official profile, so wander on over there! Visit The Sims 3 Profile Oh, and keep your eyes peeled for more upcoming Sims goodness, including appearances from a certain beloved green plumb-bob. 29 Take180: New In2ition Show Quiz & Gold Prize * Quote: Take180: It's a community where people come together to make awesome web shows. You power the weekly episodes by submitting stories, videos, photos and artwork. You can win sweet prizes by submitting or even just commenting. The folks over at Take180 have a show called In2ition about a girl with supernatural powers, and we've got a quiz up and ready to... uh... quiz you on it! Just visit the Take180 Profile to get started on this quiztastical journey to see what power lies within. Check out the Profile June 08 Year One: Take the Quest, Get an Item * Quote: When a couple of lazy hunter-gatherers (Jack Black and Michael Cera) are banished from their primitive village, they set off on an epic journey through the ancient world in Columbia Pictures’ comedy Year One. Harold Ramis directs. The screenplay is by Harold Ramis & Gene Stupnitsky & Lee Eisenberg (“The Office”) from a story by Harold Ramis. The film is produced by Harold Ramis, Judd Apatow, and Clayton Townsend. Year One hits theaters June 19th and we've created a new quest to mark the occasion. Get ready for an exciting journey into the distant past, complete with forbidden apple plucking, hay collecting, and more! As a reward for making it to the end, you'll earn some new armor. Take the Year One Quest To start the quest, you'll need the Year One Sword. Check out the profile and watch the trailer to get yours! Visit the Year One Profile 11 The Othersiders: Watch the Trailer, Get Night Vision Goggles * Quote: THE OTHERSIDERS is a reality docu-series that chronicles the ongoing investigations of five real-life friends with a shared interest in the paranormal, the mysterious and the exploration of the unknown. Using state of the art technology the teens conduct first-hand sweeps of locations with reported paranormal activity. Evidence is collected, a verdict is rendered and all findings are posted on their allowing viewers to come to their own conclusions. The Othersiders are exploring the unknown starting Wednesday, June 17th at 8pm E/P. To mark this occasion we’re showing an exciting preview. Head to The Othersiders profile page to watch and you’ll score a nifty pair of night vision goggles, just like they use on the show. Keep them handy, because they'll soon prove useful. Visit The Othersiders Profile 16 DYNASTY WARRIORS® 6: Empires - New Trailer & Free Item * Quote: Become a lord, a noble officer or lethal invader. Create your own warrior and control the fate of Ancient China in KOEI’s latest action opus! As a lord, control the war council, plan strategically, decide when to attack, or resist invasion. As an officer, complete missions for rewards, or even turn against your ruler. Create your own warrior with one of the most extensive character editing systems in the series including options for gender, build, skin tone, facial features, voice, clothing, weapon and more! DYNASTY WARRIORS®6: Empires hits June 23, 2009 for the Xbox 360® video game and entertainment system from Microsoft and PlayStation®3 computer entertainment system. Feast your eyes on the DYNASTY WARRIORS 6: Empires action to come by heading to the profile. When you check out our sneak peek, you'll get a brand new item! Visit the Profile 17 The Othersiders: Go Ghost Hunting, Win an Item * Quote: THE OTHERSIDERS is a reality docu-series that chronicles the ongoing investigations of five real-life friends with a shared interest in the paranormal, the mysterious and the exploration of the unknown. Using state of the art technology the teens conduct first-hand sweeps of locations with reported paranormal activity. Evidence is collected, a verdict is rendered and all findings are posted on their allowing viewers to come to their own conclusions. The Othersiders head to Cartoon Network on Wednesday, June 17th at 8pm E/P. Be sure to join them as they hunt storied locations in search of signs of the paranormal. Want to do some exploring of your own? Grab your night vision goggles and head to The Othersiders Gaia House! Enter The Othersiders' House Need to grab the night vision goggles? Just check out The Othersiders profile! Visit The Othersiders Profile 18 Shop Update: New Rims for your Scion Cars! * Sam's Body & Parts has been updated with some brand new rims perfect for gussying up your ride. The four sets include Hot Wheels, Blue LED Rims, Red LED Rims and Flower Rims, which pretty much represent all of the four elements. Go Rim Shoppin' Don't forget to visit Rally to show off your fine lookin' vehicle, and stay tuned to the Scion Profile more updates. Coming soon: your own personal Scion Garage. Visit the Scion Profile July 09 Sour Patch® Kids: Check out the Candy Truck in Rally * Sour Patch Kids has invaded Rally, bringing with it lots of sweet and sour goodness. Be on the lookout for surprise visits from the Sour Patch Kids Truck, where you can score some free emotes. Gently lick the link below to get started! Visit the Sour Patch Kids Profile 14 Venus: Watch a Video, Get an Item! * Summer's here and Venus is back on Gaia! Check out the Venus Profile to watch a new video and get a special item. Keep it handy, because it's your key to accessing the upcoming ladies only world on Gaia. Visit the Venus Profile 21 Mobile Users: Check Out Go Gaia! * Good news! Go Gaia, our mobile site, is now open to everyone. This stripped-down version of Gaia gives you fast access to your inbox, friends lists, profile comments, announcements and more. Now you can keep up with your Gaia life while in such exotic locations as mummy tombs, haunted bogs, waiting rooms, libraries, and anywhere else you can get signal. Like regular non-mobile Gaia, you'll also get Gold just for using it. If you're a Verizon Wireless customer, you get some special bonus perks: an exclusive Daily Chance, a new item, and more Gold. To check out Go Gaia, direct your cellular telephonic apparatus to: http://www.gaiaonline.com/wap 30 Monster Learning: Get Some Education * Hiya! Got a passion for art and design? Monster Learning can help you out with info on art schools all across the country. If you're interested in stuff like illustration, animation, graphic design, or web design, sign up for free. They'll send you plump, juicy info packets on schools relevant to you -- including many new schools just added! It's never too soon (or too late) to start thinking about college, so give it a shot! Get Free Art School Info Note: this offer is currently only available to U.S. residents. August 04 Venus Embrace: Visit the Garden, Get Cool Stuff * The Garden of Venus is now open, offering a serene, relaxing retreat exclusively for the women of Gaia. Take a ride on the lily pad, slide down the Goddess' hair, and enjoy the lovely hosts. The noble Overseer is even there handing out special items. If you need some summertime attire to wear, you can still grab the Venus Embrace bikini. To get one, check out the video on the Venus Embrace Profile. 17 Sour Patch® Kids: Check out a Video, Get an Item! * We've got a tasty treat for your eyeballs: a new Sour Patch® Kids video. As usual, you'll score a sweet item just for watching. It's all going down on the profile, so head over there! Visit the Sour Patch® Kids Profile Oh, and if you missed the Sour Patch® Kids Prize Truck in Rally, word on the street is that it'll be returning in September with even more goodies to win. 19 Spectrobes: Origins - Watch the Trailer, Get an Item * Quote: The fight to defeat the evil Krawl horde continues, but this time only a series of mysterious lost fragments can stop the growing menace. Play as either Rallen or Jeena in the first Wii installment for Disney’s top selling Spectrobes franchise. Find, train, and command over 100 unique Spectrobes creatures in an epic fight to save the galaxy. It’s Monster Battle. Evolved. Spectrobes: Origins is now available exclusively for the Wii™, and we've got a preview showing off some of the action. To check it out and snag a nifty Spectrobes item, just click below! Visit the Profile User Image © Disney. Wii and the Wii logo are trademarks of Nintendo. © 2006 Nintendo. 20 Secret Deodorant: Visit Secret Beach, Get an Item * Quote: Because you’re hot. Head turns. Icebergs melt. Volcanoes erupt. Smoke alarms go off. Cars overheat. And desserts flambé themselves. You are the cause and the effect. You know you’re hot and we know what you need. And because you’re hot, Secret gives you no fail protection. So when things heat up, you’re fresh and cool and confident and hot as hell. Grab a towel and put on some swimwear, because Secret Beach is now open! This fun lakeside hangout is also your source for a brand new item. Hike over to the Secret Profile to get started. Check out the Secret Profile P.S. The lake used to be an iceberg, but you melted it with your hotness. 21 Monster Learning: Get Free Fashion School Info * We know a lot of you guys are keen on fashion, both in real life and with your avatars. If you've ever had a desire to make your own clothes, you might want to start thinking about a career in the fashion design field. Monster Learning can supply you with info on art schools all across the country with fashion programs. They also have plenty of info on schools offering other programs, including illustration, graphic design and web design. If that's piqued your interest, sign up! It's free and easy. Get Free Fashion School Info Sorry, but this offer is currently open to U.S. residents only. September 02 SaySwap: Sign Up for a Free Trial, Trade Your Video Games * Got a big ol' pile of video games collecting dust? SaySwap lets you put games from your personal library up for trade. Send off games you don't want for credits, then cash 'em in by getting back the games you do want. Click below to sign up for a free two-week trial. If you decide to become a full member right now or after your trial is up, you'll get 5000 Gaia Gold Sign Up for SaySwap Free Trial! Note: due to some technical difficulties with Internet tubes, you may have gotten this announcement more than once. Sorry! October ;There are no Featured Announcements for October 2009. November 24 It’s more fun time on Xbox 360 * The Xbox 360, that magical device capable of playing games, highlighting all your video game achievements, watching HD movies instantly with Netflix, downloading shows and music from Xbox LIVE, and connecting you with sweet, sweet online activities like Twitter and Facebook. Since the Xbox 360 is good for more than just games (a lot more), it inspired us to put together a lil' poll on how you use it. Head on over and cast your vote! Vote in the Poll and Get Gold December 17 Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Watch the Trailer, Get a Raffle Ticket * Quote: TATSUNOKO VS. CAPCOM™: ULTIMATE ALL-STARS features well-known characters from Capcom's roster of games battling it out against some of Japan's most beloved characters from anime powerhouse Tatsunoko Production. All together, there are more than 20 colorful combatants to choose from in order to form the ultimate tag-team combination. Tatsunoko VS. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars is now available, bringing Capcom’s signature “VS.” series gameplay exclusively to the Wii. To help get you pumped up for all the battles to come, we've got an action-packed preview for you to check out. Once you watch it, you'll get a ticket entering you in a raffle to win a copy of the game. Watch the Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars Trailer Improve your odds by grabbin' up to three tickets. We'll be picking the winning ticket after February 26th. The full rules for the raffle are here, so give 'em a read. Category:Featured Announcements